


To Protect and Serve

by MoonOwl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (in the second chapter), Chapter 1 is pretty tame, Chapter 2 won't be, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kind of late BUT, Light daddy kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, The Exact Opposite of the Horny Police, roleplaying, technically the good stuff happens post-Halloween night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: Every year, someone had to dress as the Hot Cop. It was a tradition among the forensics team. Everyone went around, rolled a pair of dice, and whoever received the smallest number had to don the just tight enough dark blue button up and match it to either the tiny shorts or miniskirt.This year, Will had rolled a 2.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, if you don’t lighten up, we’ll make you wear the heels I had to wear last year!” 

Every year, someone had to dress as the Hot Cop. It was a tradition among the forensics team. Everyone went around, rolled a pair of dice, and whoever received the smallest number had to don the just tight enough dark blue button up and match it to either the tiny shorts or miniskirt. Even Alana, who derided the trend of hypersexualizing female professional attire for Halloween as sexist and infantilizing to career women, suited up in the costume when she rolled a 4 two years before (and she even got to make out with a pretty blonde dressed as a sexy lobster at the bar because of it). 

This year, Will had rolled a 2. 

Beverly was living for that moment. Zeller was ecstatic that the dice had finally chosen another man since his turn three years before. Alana patted his hand gently with a smile and said, “it’s not so bad, and I’m sure it’ll get you lots of nice attention from some cute ladies.”

“Alright, Will, tell me your size so I can ship the right costume to your place. We don’t want to order you something too baggy,” Beverly grinned as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. “And the offer still stands on me lending you those shoes.” 

...

Will did not take Beverly up on the offer of her shoes. He did, however _ , _ find that the costume fit him a little  _ too _ perfectly when it arrived. 

When the night for the costume’s intended use came, Will stared into the bathroom mirror and examined his outfit. The polyester shirt baring a badge that said “Officer #69” fit snugly across his pectoral muscles. The shorts cuffed just below where his cheeks met his thighs. He adjusted the matching cap to fit securely over his curls and felt just a little self-conscious when he heard the rattle of the handcuffs on his hip.

Will grimaced to himself. He didn’t like going out to bars much anyways. He much preferred to drink in the solitude of his own home -- which was definitely something he should have brought up in therapy -- but at least for the past few Halloweens, he had been able to put on something comfortable (and warm), claim it was an “ironic” costume, and call it a night. But, he’d rather suck it up, be a team player, and go to the bar dressed like a stripper cop than deal with the nagging he would endure at work. He’d have to be more sober than he’d like to be that night; getting a cab or a rideshare service out in his area was nearly impossible. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with any curiosity or judgement from an Uber driver. 

He grabbed a bomber style jacket -- the only thing he’d have to keep warm, much to the disappointment of his bare legs, fed the dogs, and headed out to his car. Traffic was light for Will, so he made it into the bar just in time to find a somewhat convenient parking spot. It wasn’t long before he found Brian, Beverly, and Alana waiting outside the bar for him, with the latter two of the trio shivering outside in the autumn evening air. 

“Oh my god, look at you!” Beverly practically squealed. 

As he approached them, Alana gave him a smile filled with coy cheekiness and Brian gave him a smug smirk as he tried to hold back a chuckle. 

Will held out his arms in resignation. “Alright, alright, you’ve gotten your looks. Now let’s get inside before we all freeze our asses off.” 

They entered the bar one after another, with Alana glowing a little with pride under her painted-on cat whiskers because she had gotten carded. 

“What exactly are you supposed to be, Beverly?” Will asked as they got situated inside. He looked at her thin pink hoodie that was left unzipped to reveal a tank top that read “<7” in conjunction with her witch’s hat and black leggings.    


“Oh, I’m a basic witch,” Beverly smiled and then pointed to Alana. “Unlike her, she’s just a basic bitch.” 

Alana scoffed in faux offense before smiling and laughing with Beverly. Zeller’s red and white striped sweater, ski hat, and round glasses made his costume much accessible to the references Will knew. 

“Hey, remember,” Beverly turned back to Will after a moment. “The hot cop always has to get the first round!” 

“Of course, how could I forget after all the reminding you’ve been doing,” Will grabbed his wallet out of the surprisingly functional pocket of his shorts. He turned toward the bar and waited for the attention of the bartender. He looked around and saw standing next to him a young woman with red hair dressed as what appeared to be a...sexy moth?

“Hey,” Will said after a moment of examining her outfit. “I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what are you supposed to be?” 

The girl turned at the sound of his voice. She gave him an embarrassed sort of smile. “I’m supposed to be Sexy Mothman...but I think most people are just getting ‘Sexy Moth’ from it.”

Will took another look at her black wings and the bright red bobbles attached to her headband. “No, I’m seeing it now. You’re definitely a Sexy Mothman.” 

She gave him a genuine smile this time. “I take it you’re supposed to be a sexy cop?”

Feeling good about the way the conversation was going, Will decided to respond with “I’d like to think I am a sexy cop,” he titled his head slightly after a beat. “Well, technically, I work with the FBI, but ya know, sexy law enforcement.” 

The young woman’s eyes lit up at that comment. “Oh my gosh, really? My goal is to work for the FBI! I’m in grad school for criminology right now.” 

Will let himself lean against the bar and in that moment, he was not cursing his costume. 

…

Beverly looked around to see if Will was coming back yet. She craned her neck to peer over the crowd of people when he entered her direct line of vision. A grin grew on her face as she saw him chatting up a pretty redhead dressed as a...sexy, goth butterfly? She took out her phone and held it at an angle to focus the frame on Will and his new friend. Beverly snapped the picture, and scrolled through her phone’s messages to find the group chat she had lovingly named “fuckin bitches inc.” 

**Beverly** (10:03pm)  
officerhotpants.jpg  
here he is  
ready to protect and serve LOOKS 

**Alana** (10:03pm)   
omigod bev  
you did not just sneak that pic 

**Beverly** (10:03pm)  
girl you are literally standing next to me  
how did you not see me do it 

**Jimmy** (10:04pm)   
He’s making it werk!!!   
Lucky for you all…  
I’m stuck on candy duty with the husband! :-P

**Jack** (10:08pm)   
Hi Beverly ... How do I open the photo ? 

**Alana** (10:09pm)  
don’t worry jack   
it’s not worth it  
will will thank you for not opening it lol 

**Beverly** (10:09 pm)   
;) 

…

Will ignored the vibrating in his pocket and continued talking to the girl at the bar. 

“So, where are you from, originally, the same area as the less-sexy Mothman?” 

She looked like she was about to answer him when her attention suddenly shifted to another young woman who was wearing what looked like an auburn wig and a black blazer paired with a black pencil skirt. “Oh my gosh, that’s my girlfriend right over there!” 

As the young lady's smile grew, Will hoped his disappointment did not show on his face.

The other young woman approached them and Will noticed that of course, part of her costume included an ID tag that said “FBI.” Sexy Mothman grabbed her hand. She looked like she was about to introduce her girlfriend to Will when the bartender handed him the four beers he had ordered. He gave the pair an awkward goodbye and made his way back to his coworkers. 

“Hey man, it’s hard to compete with a girl dressed as Dana Scully,” Zeller offered when Will handed him his bottle of beer. 

After Will finished handing them all their drinks, he pulled out his phone to check whatever notification he had received earlier. Almost immediately, he turned his attention back to the group to give Beverly a look. 

..

There were very few children in Hannibal’s neighborhood, which meant that Halloween nights were often very quiet for him. Not having grown up in the United States, he had no strong attachment to the American version of the mid-autumn celebrations, and therefore no desire to go out and celebrate. He hadn’t even given the date much thought until his phone vibrated a few minutes past 10PM. He put down his book and glass of red wine and unlocked his phone to see a text message from a group chat he had been put in due to his work consulting with the FBI on occasion. It was sent by Beverly Katz with an attached photo. An attached photo of Will Graham in tiny shorts, a tight shirt, and a police officer’s hat, to be exact. 

Hannibal had long found Will to be attractive, but this image was something else entirely. The candid photo of Will depicted him with a rarely seen confident smile as he talked to a young redhead who appeared to be dressed as a scantily clad version of a moth. The costume hugged the curve of his rear and complemented the muscles in his arms. There was the glint of the cheap metallic paint of the fake handcuffs hanging off Will’s hip that caught Hannibal’s eyes. 

After mulling over the photo for a few moments, he tapped on the new message option and selected Will, and Will alone, as the recipient. 

“I saw your costume. You look rather striking in that outfit.” 

…

Will’s night in the Hot Cop Costume had not gone as successfully Alana’s did two years before. 

He returned home early the next morning to a pack of curious dogs who were intrigued by the mix of odd smells he had picked up at the bar. He hung up his coat and headed to the bathroom to prepare for what would hopefully be a deep sleep. As he brushed his teeth, he checked his phone for any messages he may have missed in the sensory overload of the bar atmosphere. He had a text from Alana in the group chat asking him to tell her when he got home safely and a few junk emails. As he swiped the notifications clear, he noticed one from a couple hours earlier. It was from Hannibal, of all people. He clicked on the message and read _ “I saw your costume. You look rather striking in that outfit.”  _

Will stopped brushing. There was a part of him that hoped that Dr. Lecter was still up. 

He bit his lower lip and took a moment to think about his options. 

**Will** (1:12am)   
Thanks.  
What are you up to?

Will’s heart started pounding in his chest as soon as he hit send. He prayed to every possible deity that he wasn’t making a mistake born out of self-pity. 

Not even a minute later, he received a reply. 

**Hannibal** (1:12am)  
I’m enjoying a night in alone.  
I take it that you were having a rather exciting night out with others?

He took a deep breath. So far, no dumpster fires. 

**Will** (1:13am)   
It was okay.

**Hannibal** (1:13am)    
You looked like you were having a good time.

**Hannibal** (1:15am)  
I would not mind it if I saw more photos of you like that.

Will couldn’t believe it. Dr. Lecter, renowned psychiatrist and member of the Chesapeake Bay region’s cultured elite, had double texted him. Granted, it was a double text with a gap of only two minutes, and Hannibal, being at least a good ten years older than Will, probably was not up to date on all forms of smartphone social norms. But still, there was a gap in messaging time in which Hannibal had flirtatiously asked him for photos. 

Will, still wearing his costume, looked into the mirror and examined himself once over. He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt. He pointed his camera at the mirror and snapped a photo. He pressed reply.

His phone rang shortly after. Hannibal was calling him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to ask you something, verbally.” 
> 
> Will’s heart sped up. “Yeah?” 
> 
> “Did you take that young lady home this evening?” 
> 
> “No.” 
> 
> “Good,” Hannibal replied. “Unzip your shorts and send me another photo.”

Will answered his phone. 

“Good evening Will,” he heard Hannibal say. “Or should I say ‘good morning’ at this hour?” 

“Hey,” Will replied. “I take it you liked the photo?” 

“I did. It’s remarkable how shy you can be sometimes, Will. You are quite the attractive man.” 

Will scoffed. “Good looks can’t make up for multiple neuroses.” 

He heard Hannibal’s low laughter. “I think your mind is part of what makes you so appealing.” 

Will rolled his eyes but still grinned, forgetting that Hannibal can’t see him right now. “Is that why you called me at 1AM? To pick my brain?” 

“No,” Hannibal responded. “I wanted to ask you something verbally.” 

Will’s heart sped up again. “Yeah?” 

“Did you take that young lady home this evening?” 

“No.” 

“Good,” Hannibal replied. “Unzip your shorts and send me another photo.” 

Will felt like his rapidly beating heart had suddenly ceased all pumping for a moment. A wicked grin spread across his face as his heart resumed its flow. “I thought I was the officer of the law here?” 

He heard Hannibal emit a low hum. “You’re a public servant. I believe it is your responsibility to protect and serve _me_.” 

Will took a deep breath. “Cock out or covered?” 

“I’ll let you decide.” 

Will placed his phone on his shoulder and raised it up to hold it snug against the side of his face. He unbuckled the pleather belt on his hips and unzipped the dark blue shorts. In the span of a split second, he made up his mind and decided to go for it. He pulled down his gray boxer briefs and exposed his now half hard cock to himself. He grabbed the phone that was resting against his cheek and gave himself a few strokes to stiffen himself up. Holding himself in the palm of his hand, he took a photo and opened up his messages app. He re-read the recipient’s name at least three times over just to be extra sure he was sending it to Hannibal and not anyone else. “How is this for transparency in law enforcement?” Will typed alongside the attachment. 

He heard Hannibal’s breath hitch through the receiver. 

“I’d love to hear you touch yourself,” Hannibal said after a moment. 

“Only if I get to hear you touch yourself,” Will replied. 

Will heard a low laugh from Hannibal’s end of the line. “What are my instructions, Officer?” 

“Well if you really want to help me with my…investigation, you should tell me all of the details. Can you describe it to me?” 

“Suspect looks to be around 7 inches. Could reach 7-and-a-half when erect.” 

“Girth?” 

“Currently 4-and-a half inches. I imagine it will grow to 5 inches soon.” 

Will felt a shiver run down his spine in excitement. “This investigation is gonna require some photographic evidence on your end.” 

He heard Hannibal’s lungs sigh in pleasure at his request. A few seconds later his phone vibrated against his face. He opened his messages and saw the most gorgeous dick he had ever seen. 

Hannibal’s large hand cupped the underside of his cock in a way that Will had not choice but to describe as elegantly. Hannibal hadn’t been lying; he was definitely above 7 inches. The foreskin of the uncircumcised head had been pulled back and tip curved up slightly. 

“Thanks for cooperating,” Will said as he stroked his thumb over the head of his circumcised cock. “Your input as a civilian is invaluable.”

Hannibal breathed sharply out of his nose and hummed to himself. “What else do you make of this evidence, Officer?” 

Will continued to stroke himself. “I’ll have to look it over all night, but I like where it’s leading the investigation.”

“What’s your psychological profile of the suspect?” 

Will took a moment to formulate his response. “He’s a good fuck, that’s for sure. Homosexual tendencies, but not the latent kind. He’s experienced with his weapon and he knows how to use it.” Will increased the speed at which he pleasured himself. “Comes from an upstanding background...no daddy issues...the opposite actually.”

Will could hear Hannibal emit a sound similar to a grunt. “How do you mean?” 

Will breathed in deeply. “He’s always the daddy,” he let out with a moan. 

The pace of Hannibal’s breathing quickened. “I imagine he’s after you, Officer. He has a personal vendetta against you. He wants to see you on the ground, surrendering and looking up at him as you’re pleading on your knees.” 

“He won’t rest until...until I’m lying face down....in front of him,” Will placed his phone on his shoulder once again and held it up to his ear. With his other hand now free, he brought it up to his chest to caress an exposed nipple. Will found it increasingly harder to get out full sentences coherently, but he loved hearing Hannibal’s voice respond to his prompting. 

“It sounds like you need to catch him,” Hannibal’s voice lowered to an even more sultry tone. “You should finish him soon.” 

Will leaned back until his head and shoulders rested against the wall. His back arched and he could feel the sweet sensation of pleasure pooling in his stomach. “That’s going to be hard,” he choked out. He was so close, and he hoped Hannibal was too. “He has a talent so rare,” Will managed to get out. “...that it would almost be an honor to be shot in the face by him.”

“I imagine he would like to do so.”

Hannibal’s response sent Will nearly over the edge. “Oh, God, I am so close, I --” 

“So close to solving the case?”

Will couldn’t help but to choke out a bitter laugh. “Hannibal, shut up, you --” 

“That is no way to talk to a civilian, Officer,” Hannibal’s voice warned playfully. “Don’t make me ask for your lieutenant's information.”    


Hannibal’s teasing was what finally brought Will over the edge. He released himself into his palm in a wave of ecstasy and bliss. He ended up staining the polyester shorts that had managed to hold their own on his hips during the call. At least, they would be easy to clean (not that he’d probably need to ever wear them again). 

Will took a moment to gather himself and take a deep breath. He had a feeling Hannibal wasn’t quite finished. “What are you gonna do? You wanna see me get in trouble with the boss?” Will grinned to himself. “If I suck you off, will you promise me you won’t tell Mr. Crawford?” 

Hannibal breathed into the receiver. “I’d love to see your pretty mouth take my cock.” 

“You want me on my knees, just like our suspect,” Will whispered into the phone. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were him.” 

Hannibal did not respond to that verbally. Rather, Will heard him exhale deeply as he moaned. 

Will smiled to himself. He accomplished his goal. 

He heard Hannibal’s low laughter once again. “I take it you came?” Will asked.  


Hannibal laughed again, this time more wholeheartedly than darkly. “For someone who claims to be socially awkward, you have a way with your words, Will.” 

“Well, I had a pretty good scene partner this time around,” Will waited a moment before getting ‘back into character’. “I’d like to see any new crime scene photos, by the way.” 

“Of course, Officer,” Hannibal replied.

Will received the photo momentarily. Hannibal’s firm, bare abdomen had been covered in his own come and Will couldn’t help but to feel proud of himself. 

“I’d love to see you in the outfit, Will,” Hannibal spoke into the receiver. “In person, of course.”

“It’s gotten pretty dirty tonight. I’ll have to let you know when I do laundry next.” 

"I'll be waiting impatiently, Officer." 


End file.
